Amour de Jeunesse
by Phoenix Scorpios
Summary: Il avait perdu son amour dans un accident de voiture. Il l'aimait mais son amour aimait l'un de ses frères. Après deux ans, il se rend sur sa tombe. OS très court !
1. Chapitre EXPLICATIOOOOONS

Heye heye ^-^ je vous explique ! En gros, je veut laissé la possibilité au lecteurs de s'identifié dans certains personnage. Aussi comme c'est de la « romance » (même si c'est quand même un peu triste :c) Donc.

Si vous voulez un couple Yaoi : page 2

Si vous voulez un couple hétéro : page 3 :33

Voilà voilà, c'était tout ! Par contre c'est vraiment cours, mais je suis plus du genre à écrire des textes pas biens longs en ce moment x)

c'était Phoenix, pour vous servir ! BYU ! 3


	2. Chapter 1 version Yaoi

HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE YEYE EYENEYEHEZRY EZTJ GUFJKLTRIOETRYPYJKHio-h,ôt5et5y4ti5y5ezt45'-7iy5uo45uo4f45jttjezthkuetguyetripohfbfjhkdhfjpotrjpoetjhkdhfmkl

Pardon... BREF ! Voilà la fiction version Yaoi ! Voili voilou !

Si cette fiction dérange ou embète Mathieu Sommet (qui par le plus grand des hasard aurait lut cette fiction) Je peux la suprrimé voilà voilà :33

Voili voilou bonne lecture :3

Amour de Jeunesse

Cela faisait deux années déjà que son amour de jeunesse était décédé dans un accident de voiture. Deux années qu'il déprimait, car il l'aimait, il l'aimait si fort ! Mais il n'avait jamais pût lui avoué ses sentiments...Oh il en avait rêvé de cet instant, s'était imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, allant du plus guimauve au plus dépressif. Il se réveillait souvent le matin, les yeux embués de larmes et l'oreiller mouillé. Mais...il y a eu ce jour, où il s'était levé et avait décidé qu'il lui dirait, quitte à se prendre un rateau ! Il eut le courage d'allé au bar où travaillé son amour . Il lui avait d'abord parlé normalement et...son ami lui avait dit..que l'amour l 'avait frappé, lui avait dit que c'était secret. Il avait tenté de deviné qui c'était en posant des questions. Il avait ainsi appris qu'il connaissait celui qui avait volé le cœur de son ami, avait les yeux bleus, était petit. Son âme s'était brisée. Le jeune garçon était amoureux de l'un de ses frère ! Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait souris. Et il était partit. S'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Et avait éclaté en sanglots, avait longtemps pleuré, détruit sa chambre. Puis il s'était résigné. Il ne pouvait pas empêché son ami d'être amoureux. Il devait prendre ses distances avec lui. Il ne répondait plus à ses messages, n'allait plus le voir. Il se mourrait à petit feu. Et quelques mois plus tard, celui dont il était éperdumment amoureux était gravement blessé dans un accident de voiture. A cause de cette foutue pluie. On n'y voyais rien, et deux voitures s'étaient rentré dedans. Son amour avait sucombé à ses blessures à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas allé à son enterrement, il n'été pas allé le voir avant aujourd'hui. Deux ans après. Deux années à se mourir. Mais il fallait tourné la page hein ? Non...il ne pouvait pas...c'était trop dur pour lui. La pluie se mit à tomber. Satané pluie. Il s'approcha de la tombe de feu son amour. Il regarda la photo. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne rende compte. Il se souvint des regards pleins de tendresse de son ami. De ses sourires moqueurs. De ses yeux pétillants, de ses paroles. Il se figea. Il se souvint de ses câlins, de sa tendresse avec LUI, de ses regards plus qu'explicitent pour LUI...il pleura deux fois plus.

« J'ai trouvé. » dit il simplement. Il abaissa la capuche de son kigurumi et regarda au lointain. Maître Panda ferma les yeux, inspira longuement et ouvrit les yeux, décidé. Il y a deux ans, il avait quitté l'émission de ses frères à cause de l'accident. Ils avaient étés présents pour lui, et avaient accepté sa décision. Cela faisait deux ans que Le Panda ne chantait plus. Mais ça allait changé.

Un jeune homme à l'allure fantomatique regardait le chanteur déchu depuis le fond du cimetière. « Tu en auras mis du temps » Il disparue, emporté par la pluie battante.


	3. Chapter 1 version Hétéro

HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE HEYE YEYE EYENEYEHEZRY EZTJ GUFJKLTRIOETRYPYJKHio-h,ôt5et5y4ti5y5ezt45'-7iy5uo45uo4f45jttjezthkuetguyetripohfbfjhkdhfjpotrjpoetjhkdhfmkl

Pardon... BREF ! Voilà la fiction version hétéro ! Voili voilou !

Si cette fiction dérange ou embète Mathieu Sommet (qui par le plus grand des hasard aurait lut cette fiction) Je peux la suprrimé voilà voilà :33

Voili voilou bonne lecture :3

Amour de Jeunesse

Cela faisait deux années déjà que son amour de jeunesse était décédé dans un accident de voiture. Deux années qu'il déprimait, car il l'aimait, il l'aimait si fort ! Mais il n'avait jamais pût lui avoué ses sentiments...Oh il en avait rêvé de cet instant, s'était imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, allant du plus guimauve au plus dépressif. Il se réveillait souvent le matin, les yeux embués de larmes et l'oreiller mouillé. Mais...il y a eu ce jour, où il s'était levé et avait décidé qu'il lui dirait, quitte à se prendre un rateau ! Il eut le courage d'allé au bar où travaillé son amour . Il lui avait d'abord parlé normalement et...son amie lui avait dit..que l'amour l 'avait frappée. Elle lui avait dit que c'était secret. Il avait tenté de deviné qui c'était en posant des questions. Il avait ainsi appris qu'il connaissait celui qui avait volé le cœur de son amour, avait les yeux bleus, était petit. Son âme s'était brisée. Elle était amoureuse de l'un de ses frère ! Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait souris. Et il était partit. S'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Et avait éclaté en sanglots, avait longtemps pleuré, détruit sa chambre. Puis il s'était résigné. Il ne pouvait pas empêché son amie d'être amoureuse. Il devait prendre ses distances avec elle. Il ne répondait plus à ses messages, n'allait plus la voir. Il se mourrait à petit feu. Et quelques mois plus tard, elle était gravement blessé dans un accident de voiture. A cause de cette foutue pluie. On n'y voyais rien, et deux voitures s'étaient rentré dedans. Son amour avait sucombé à ses blessures à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas allé à son enterrement, il n'été pas allé la voir avant aujourd'hui. Deux ans après. Deux années à se mourir. Mais il fallait tourné la page hein ? Non...il ne pouvait pas...c'était trop dur pour lui. La pluie se mit à tomber. Satané pluie. Il s'approcha de la tombe de feu son amour. Il regarda la photo. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne rende compte. Il se souvint des regards pleins de tendresse de son amie. De ses sourires moqueurs. De ses yeux pétillants, de ses paroles. Il se figea. Il se souvint de ses câlins, de sa tendresse avec LUI, de ses regards plus qu'explicitent pour LUI...il pleura deux fois plus.

« J'ai trouvé. » dit il simplement. Il abaissa la capuche de son kigurumi et regarda au lointain. Maître Panda ferma les yeux, inspira longuement et ouvrit les yeux, décidé. Il y a deux ans, il avait quitté l'émission de ses frères à cause de l'accident. Ils avaient étés présents pour lui, et avaient accepté sa décision. Cela faisait deux ans que Le Panda ne chantait plus. Mais ça allait changé.

Une jeune femme à l'allure fantomatique regardait le chanteur déchu depuis le fond du cimetière. « Tu en auras mis du temps » Elle disparue, emporté par la pluie battante.


End file.
